Her Sunset
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: When a young woman faces one of her darkest moments, a certain demon offers his aid. (Originally posted on Deviantart) Sebastian/OC


**Her Sunset**

* * *

She sat crying into her hands, invisible to those who surrounded her. She had been in the same spot for hours- sedentary and wretched- as the sun began to set in her blurred vision. With each fresh tear she shed another person passed by.

 _Nobody_ stopped.

No one _saw_ the battered and broken young woman because they didn't _wish_ to see something so awkward and ugly. They didn't wish to be _involved._ So they willingly stayed blind.

The broken figure, a young girl on the cusp of womanhood sat alone and abandoned, where someone could have helped her but no one did. She hid in plain sight and was shunned by all.

There was so much pain . . . broken and bloody and _deranged_. . . So much _fear_. . . More than she could take. . . More than she should have had to bear.

Tara breathed heavily, her inhales and exhales coming out in raspy gasps of torture. This time had been worse than usual . . . This time _he_ had lost his temper. And _he_ rarely did that; even though the beatings were a routine that happened like clockwork. _He_ never lost control- he enjoyed her suffering too much for that. But today he _had,_ and no amount of wishing could change that.

More tears fell, more cries escaped horribly bruised and chapped lips, and more people passed.

Tara was _forgotten._

She almost preferred it that way.

. . . _Almost . . ._

Unhurriedly the girl lifted her abused eyes to the sky, taking in the familiar mellow hues of orange, pink, red, purple, and blue with a bittersweet smile. The sky was so simple: always there, no surprises . . . and yet no one seemed to pay it any attention.

 _Just like me,_ Tara thought sorrowfully. _The sky is meaningful. It_ _ **deserves**_ _to be noticed by those who walk beneath it._

"Indeed, young one." A voice rang out, answering her unspoken sentiment with a smooth voice made of liquid chocolate. "Such beauty. . . it is truly a sight for sore eyes."

Quickly Tara 's chocolate brown eyes snapped to the person who had spoken, cringing away by reflex when she realized said person was standing right beside her.

He was tall and thin with very handsome features and an impressive aura about him. With beautiful dark hair, and stunning wine colored eyes, he was uniquely elegant. Though it wasn't his attractive qualities that made Tara stare at him; but rather the fact that he'd _spoken_ aloud in her general vicinity.

For a moment the young woman felt her heart race. Had he been talking to her? Was he going to hurt her more? Had she been speaking aloud when she had thought her words had been in her mind?

"W-What?" She rasped as her chest became heavier with each passing moment and it grew harder for her to breathe.

The man's gaze shifted from where he had been observing the sky to meet her eyes. Though he gave her a smile there wasn't anything particularly friendly about it. But somehow despite this, Tara didn't feel as intimidated as she had only seconds before. The sincerity behind his expression put her at ease.

"I was referring to the sky," the man answered peaceably. "It is an absolute vision today. Don't you agree?"

Tara nodded slowly, though it was a horribly stiff gesture on her part.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sunset," the young woman remarked in a whisper. "So many different colors. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is," the man insisted goodnaturedly. "Tis a rainbow of shades on the eternal canvass of life. Though indeed it is rare to see so many colors all at once. We are undoubtedly lucky."

After this the two strangers were silent, the only audible noise to be heard was the young woman's labored breathing, before the man smoothly moved to sit next to her. At first Tara watched him with fearful eyes before she realized he wasn't going to hurt her. Tears still fell from her swollen, red-rimmed eyes, but her crying was brought on more by memory than actual pain.

In all truth, there wasn't much pain anymore. She was going numb save for her aching lungs and chest. The countless bruises and broken bones were under her radar now, and for that the girl was relieved.

For a time Tara and the handsome stranger watched the sunset, the younger of the two secretly enjoying the calming company- something she'd never thought possible with a _man-_ until he broke the stillness once more.

"What is it that you want from me, young one?"

Tara glanced warily at the man. "What do you mean? I don't want anything-"

"Come now, my dear," the man chastised patiently. "If there was truly nothing you _wanted_ , I wouldn't have been called to your side."

Tara was confused but surprisingly unafraid. "I didn't call you. . ."

The man gave her a tight-lipped grin. "Oh, but you did, my dear," he stated. "You reached out to me with the most desperate of pleas: to be saved. And I came without question or hesitation to answer you."

Tara took another shaky breath. "Y-You. . . You _heard_ me?"

"I always hear those who need me," he replied, reaching out his hand to gingerly place it on the young woman's shoulder. Tara 's stomach clenched as she waited with apprehension for the pain to take hold from his grip . . . but it never came.

His fingers were delicate with her, as if she would break if he held her too hard, and his palm put soothing pressure on one of the many bruises that lined her shoulder blade. She had never known that a man's touch could be so _gentle_ . . . she had always thought that adult males were incapable of tenderness. But somehow, now when she needed it the most, Tara had found a man who treated her kindly.

For a time, the young woman was lost to this discovery, before the man once more broke through her thoughts. He repeated his earlier question though his tone wasn't impatient.

"What would you have me do, Tara Wilson?"

The young woman gazed quizzically at his handsome face, wondering how he knew her name, before her attention was otherwise drawn. Though no more words physically passed from the man's lips, his eyes began to offer innumerable things.

 ** _Ask me for wealth or fame,_** he seemed to say. **_Ask for safety or meaning. . . Ask for_** ** _anything_** ** _, my mistress. . . Ask and I will give it to you._**

Tara 's tears blurred her vision once more as the endless possibilities floated through her weary mind. Hundreds of different lives and experiences, all separate and yet connected. Beautiful alternative futures where she was strong and untouchable. Or powerful illusions where she was important and revered. . . Or the utter fantasies where she was truly _loved_ instead of forgotten; embraced and respected by those select few she was closest with.

These visions of a new life filled Tara 's head as softly as a lovers caress, temping her with unknown magnificence. And yet, as she thought deeply upon what she wanted there was only one future that seemed appealing to her. Only one outcome that brought a smile to her broken countenance.

Finally after deciding upon her request, the young woman slumped against the wall that resided directly behind her and coughed painfully as her lungs began to fill up with her own blood.

"Take the pain away," she whispered calmly. "Let me rest. . . now and forever."

The man's face didn't give away any emotions as he answered her, but his wine colored eyes showed his surprise.

"One as young as you already wishes for the eternal sleep?"

Tara smiled through bittersweet tears. "Yes."

"You needn't die. I could make sure that the one who touched you could never do so again."

The young woman could hear the offer behind the shaded words, and though it was tempting she ultimately refused.

"There is only one thing that I want," she said sweetly, choking on the heavy fluid rising in her chest. "And that is _peace._ . . Something I know I will never get in this life."

"Would you rather not create a new one?"

"I am too weary to start over. . . I cannot begin anew when the desire to do so died years ago."

For a long moment the girl and the man looked upon each other, before the later gave her a wistful smile. From the way his eyes changed Tara knew that he would give her what she wanted, though deep down it made both of them sad. With steady movements the man reached out; both hands coming up to cup the young woman's face. Then, as he held her gently, he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

Tara had never shared such an intimate gesture before and she reveled in the contact. It was a nice feeling and she was grateful to have had the experience before the end.

"Will it hurt?"

There was no fear in the question, only serene curiosity.

The man- who wasn't a man- shook his head, making his nose slightly brush against hers. "I will be gentle. You have my word."

Then the handsome figure began to place butterfly-light kisses along the girl's battered face, showing a tenderness that was foreign to both man and girl. He placed a soft kiss to every bloody or bruised spot within his view before pulling back once more.

"Goodnight, dear lady."

Tara took another raspy breath, her chest almost too heavy to bear, and gave him a thankful half-nod. "Goodnight, sir. . . Thank you . . . for setting me free."

The demon acknowledged the gratitude before he let his forefingers trace her face delicately. He made sure she was lost to the soothing sensation before he moved in for the killing blow. With gentle authority, Sebastian Michaelis captured Tara 's lips with his own. To any passerby it would have looked like a simple exchange between lovers; but it was in fact the final act of the young woman's life. As the demon slowly kissed her, he patiently sucked upon her soul- pulling it out little by little until the young woman took a final labored breath and her heart stopped altogether.

For several long seconds the demon held onto the soul- savoring the flavor and uniqueness of Tara 's essence, meshing his life source with hers for one blissful point in time. It was passionate and beautiful and something that both the Soul and the Demon would remember always. . . before he gently relinquished his hold and let her spirit go.

With soft wine colored eyes he watched as her sparkling soul rose to the sun laced clouds and beyond. And even when she was out of his line of sight, the demon watched her in his mind's eye- approaching the white gates of freedom with the utmost grace before she entered happy and contented.

Sebastian took one last look at the young woman's body that currently rested beside him, empty and void of life, before he stood from the ground and walked away.

After a lifetime of pain, Tara Wilson had found her peace and Sebastian Michaelis had acquired an untainted and beautiful memory. It was a sunset for both demon and the young woman, and yet the dawning for the following day seemed all the more promising because of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I originally wrote and posted this over on Deviantart. This story was always personal for me, so I decided to post it here as well. I hope you guys could enjoy it. Thank you for taking the time to read it.

~Lyn


End file.
